In this field, the products are handled industrially in a series of stations; then, once the products are finished, they are sent to be put into a cardboard box. These cardboard boxes are obtained from flat cardboard sheets that are erected within a box-forming means.
For example, WO2008047008, which has a solution for picking up sheets and then forming boxes, is known. This box-forming station has a storage area equipped with a conveyor, on which the successive sheets are placed, to be then picked up one after the other by a system of suction means. The sheets in the storage area are approximately vertical.
WO9852826 exhibits a unit for forming open boxes, where a turnstile picks up sheets from the storage area one after the other. The conveyor in the area of the mouth of the storage area exhibits an incline that has the effect of tilting the sheets forward and of facilitating their being picked up.
A box former is also described in FR2563494.
In the field of the invention, it is therefore necessary to regularly supply such a station with pre-cut, even pre-folded, flat sheets that are present on a pallet in the area of the station. This supplying is done generally manually, by an operator who must then be assigned to said station, at the risk that he might overload the storage area if working simultaneously on other machines.